supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U
Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, conocido coloquialmente como Super Smash Bros. 4, se refiere a las dos últimas entregas de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] lanzadas para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U respectivamente. Ambos juegos fueron desarrollados por Namco BandaiNamco Bandai desarrollará el nuevo Smash Bros. (en inglés) y Sora Ltd. y fueron lanzados en el año 2014. Jugabilidad Novedades La cuarta entrega de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Smash Bros.]] presenta muchas novedades en comparaciones a anteriores entregas y ambas versiones tratan de explotar al máximo las capacidades de sus respectivas consolas. La versión de Wii U corre a una resolución de 1080p mientras que la versión para 3DS corre 400x240p con el 3D activado y a 800x240p sin el 3DS. Las animaciones de los personajes, así como también los ataques, cuentan con efectos visuales más pronunciados; el estilo artístico de los personajes varía según la consola ya que en la versión portátil los personajes utilizan el estilo artístico conocido como cel shading para facilitar el verlos a distancia, este estilo puede ajustarse en su intensidad, o incluso removerlo del todo. También han sido agregados algunos efectos gráficos como los números metálicos del medidor de daño. Algunas mecánicas de ‘’Brawl’’ han cambiado o desaparecido en esta entrega, un ejemplo de ello es el tropiezo, que si bien no desaparece del todo, ahora solo podrá suceder bajo efectos de algunos objetos o ataques y no de forma accidental. También se introduce un nuevo efecto gráfico que indica si un golpe puede causar un K.O. Este consiste en que al golpear a un personaje con una alta cantidad de daño, un relámpago negro con bordes rojos aparecerá. Respecto al plantel de personajes, ambas versiones tienen el mismo número de personajes, el máximo hasta la fecha. Varios de estos personajes poseen trajes alternativos, como el Entrenador de Wii Fit o Bowsy. Estos trajes no cambian como operan los personajes en absoluto, e incluso son del mismo tamaño que el original. Al tener dos versiones diferentes del juego, los controles de cada una varían según la consola. Super Smash Bros. para Wii U es el primer juego de la consola Wii U en ser compatible con los controles de la consola Nintendo GameCube a través de un adaptador además de ser el primer juego en poder usar amiibo. Esta versión del juego soporta hasta ocho jugadores a la vez en modo local y es compatible con el Wii U GamePad, Wii Remote o Wii Remote Plus, Control Wii U Pro. En cuanto a la versión portátil, esta usa como control el Nintendo 3DS. Modos de Juego Smash Es aquí donde se dan los combates normales. En esta sección se cuentan con apartados como el Smash especial que permite cambiar ciertos estados del combate o el Smash para ocho, ambos exclusivos para la versión de Wii U. Modo Individual *Modo Clásico: Consiste en combatir personajes para conseguir premios. *Modo All-Star: Consiste en combatir grupos de personajes con salud y vidas limitadas. *Béisbol Smash: Consiste en hacerle el mayor daño posible a una bolsa de boxeo para luego batearlo y mandarlo a la mayor distancia posible. *Bomba Smash: Consiste en hacerle el mayor daño posible a una bomba para que, al lanzarla por los aires, cause la mayor destrucción posible a un tablero. *Cazatesoros: Consiste en pagar monedas Smash para comprar tiempo y así usarlo para conseguir premios antes de que se acabe el tiempo. *Smash Multitudinario: Consiste en derrotar a los Peleadores Mii bajo distintas condiciones. Modo Multijugador *Smashventura (Nintendo 3DS): Consiste en explorar una cueva y vencer enemigos en 5 minutos. *Mundo Smash (Wii U): Es un juego de tablero en el cual se debe jugar por turnos y coleccionar personajes y potenciadores para la Batalla Final. *Smash en Línea: Consiste en combatir otros peleadores a través de Internet. Personajes En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U se incluye un elenco total de 58 personajes, aunque al igual que entregas pasadas, no todos los personajes están disponibles desde el principio. Sin embargo, estas entregas son las primeras en incluir personajes descargables, por lo que el elenco depende si se tienen todos los personajes DLC. En el proceso hubieron personajes de Brawl que no volvieron a esta entrega que son los Ice Climbers, Snake, el Entrenador Pokémon junto a Squirtle e Ivysaur y por último Wolf. En la tabla más abajo, los personajes desbloqueables en ambas versiones se encuentran escritos en negrita, mientras que aquellos que solo son desbloqueables en una de las dos versiones poseen sus nombres escritos en negrita y cursiva. Contenido adicional Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U es la primera entrega de la serie Super Smash Bros. en ofrecer contenido adicional por medio de descarga. Este contenido va desde actualizaciones al juego hasta personajes y escenarios. La gran mayoría de este contenido es gratuito, aunque cierto contenido debe de ser comprado antes de poder ser conseguido. Escenarios En el ámbito de los escenarios, estos son diferentes según la versión del juego, la única excepción son algunos escenarios compartidos y los escenarios que se descargan. La mayoría de los escenarios de la versión para Wii U provienen de los juegos de sobremesa mientras que, en la versión para Nintendo 3DS, los escenarios están basados en juegos para la portátil. Una novedad en esta entrega es la aparición de los escenarios omega, estos son versiones planas y llanas de un escenario cualquiera que carecen de desniveles, plataformas u obstáculos; todos los escenarios, incluyendo los pasados, cuentan con una versión omega. Respecto a los escenarios del pasado, estos varían según la versión del juego que se tenga. Escenarios compartidos r razón por la cual es muy usado en torneos. Escenarios en la versión de Wii U Escenarios pasados en la versión de Wii U Escenarios en la versión de Nintendo 3DS Escenarios pasados en la versión de Nintendo 3DS Desarrollo Originalmente anunciados durante el Electronic Entertainment Expo en el 2011, se suponía que su desarrollo comenzaría poco después de octubre, luego de que el desarrollo de Kid Icarus: Uprising se completara.Desarrollo de Smash Bros. U & 3DS (en inglés) No fue hasta febrero de 2012, sin embargo, que comenzó su desarrollo.Sakurai comienza a trabajar en el nuevo Smash Bros. (en inglés) El juego no fue mencionado en absoluto durante el Electronic Entertainment Expo del 2012, algo que decepcionó a muchos fans a pesar de saber el muy inicial estado actual del juego; el primer paso fue tomado a mediados de Junio. Masahiro Sakurai ha expresado que se siente decepcionado porque los fans van a tener que esperar más tiempo de lo esperado debido a la precocidad del primer anuncio.Próximo Smash Bros. en el primer paso de desarrollo; Sakurai preocupado por la espera (en inglés) Poco después, fue oficialmente revelado que Namco Bandai sería el desarrollador principal junto a Sora Ltd., y que ya habían completado un prototipo funcional. En respuesta a un fan que preguntó si habría un "Link joven", Sakurai expresó que aún no ha decidido quién aparecerá en el juego. Sin embargo, mencionó que "no está totalmente fuera de sus posibilidades que algún personaje de Capcom aparezca en el próximo Super Smash Bros."Personajes de Capcom podrían estar en el próximo Smash Bros. (en inglés) Sakurai ha revelado que una de las cosas que el título de 3DS tiene es un sistema para mejorar a los personajes por medio de batallas y recompensas, para poder transferirlos al título de Wii U para pelear contra amigos con estos personajes mejorados. Dijo también que el título de 3DS esta diseñado para ofrecer una nueva experiencia a jugadores veteranos, y que ambos títulos no serían simplemente secuelas como Super Smash Bros. Melee y Super Smash Bros. Brawl, añadiendo que harían mucho más que añadir personajes y escenarios. También ha dicho que buscan introducir un estilo cooperativo para el título de Wii U. En cuanto a gráficos en la versión de 3DS, se ha dejado claro que estos serían significativamente mejorados, ya que la consola es capaz de manejar altos gráficos, movimiento más fluidos y efectos dinámicos a 60 cuadros por segundo.Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS: Cómo trabajarán juntos (en inglés) Sakurai ha dicho que es muy improbable que el juego se concentre en personajes nuevos, dirigiendo su atención al balance del juego y en la individualidad y originalidad de sus personajes.Nuevo Smash Bros. podría no incluir nuevos personajes (en inglés) thumb|El dibujo mostrado por Masahiro Sakurai. El 2 de julio del 2012, Sakurai mostró un dibujo hecho a marcador en Twitter, el cual fue hecho por el personal del juego. En este aparecen: un Pikmin, Marth, Kirby, Meta Knight, Luigi, Pit, Pikachu, Link, Wario, el Saco de arena, un Contenedor de corazón, Mr. Game & Watch, Fox McCloud, Donkey Kong, un Mr. Saturn, Mario, y Samus Zero; todos ellos sobre las palmas de Master Hand y Crazy Hand. Aunque no incluyó información acerca de si estos personajes y elementos regresarían, el dibujo demuestra que son reconocidos de alguna forma por el personal trabajando en el juego.El dibujo en el Twitter de Masahiro Sakurai No obstante, este dibujo fue removido un tiempo después. El dibujo parece tener letras en la parte inferior, pero estas no pueden ser vistas. Varias videoconferencias de Nintendo, llamadas Nintendo Direct, insinuaban que el juego aparecería en el Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3) del 2013. Más tarde, el 6 de junio, Sakurai confirmó vía Twitter que un tráiler de los juegos sería presentado en el 11 de junio en el E3 2013.Tweet de Masahiro Sakurai confirmando el trailer En un Nintendo Direct especial totalmente enfocados en los nuevos juegos de Super Smash Bros., realizado el 08 de abril de 2014, se dio información sobre el lanzamiento de cada juego: el lanzamiento de las dos versiones ocurrirá en tiempos diferentes; la versión de Nintendo 3DS tuvo su fecha de lanzamiento el 13 de septiembre en Japón y el 3 De octubre en Norteamérica y Europa, mientras que la versión de Wii U saldrá el 21 de noviembre en Norteamérica, el 5 de diciembre en Europa y el 6 de diciembre en Japón. La razón de esto, de acuerdo con Masahiro Sakurai, se debe a que los juegos tienen mucho contenido, por lo que se necesita más tiempo para refinar los detalles. Vídeos Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U 1st Trailer|Primer tráiler del juego, en el que el personaje de Animal Crossing, el Aldeano, es revelado. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U Mega Man Joins the Battle!|Segundo tráiler del juego, confirmando a Mega Man. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U Wii Fit Trainer Joins the Battle!|Tercer tráiler del juego, mostrando a la nueva personaje: Entrenadora de Wii Fit. Wii U & Nintendo 3DS Developer Direct - Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U @E3 2013|Sakurai habla de algunos detalles sobre las versiones del juego. Super Smash Bros. 4 - Sonic Trailer|Cuarto tráiler del juego, mostrando a Sonic the Hedgehog. Super Smash Bros. - Comet Observatory (Wii U & Nintendo 3DS)|Quinto tráiler del juego, mostrando a Estela y Destello. Super Smash Bros. - Champion of the Ring (Wii U & Nintendo 3DS)|Sexto tráiler del juego, mostrando a Litte Mac. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U Challenger From the Shadows|Fragmento del Nintendo Direct especial del 08/04/2014, en donde son anunciados Charizard y Greninja. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U Goddess of Light|Séptimo tráiler del juego, mostrando a Palutena y un poco a Pit Sombrío. Super Smash Bros. - Red, Blue, Yellow(Wii U & Nintendo 3DS)|Octavo tráiler del juego, mostrando a Pac-Man. Presentamos amiibo|Presentación del sistema de figuras interactivas amiibo. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U By Book, Blade, and Crest of Flame|Noveno tráiler del juego, mostrando a Captain Falcon, Lucina y Daraen. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U Looks like we don't have a choice!|Décimo trailer del juego, mostrando a Shulk. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS - Tráiler de lanzamiento|Tráiler de lanzamiento de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U The Future King|Presentacion de Bowser Jr. Super Smash Bros. - An Unlikely Team (Wii U & Nintendo 3DS)-0|Presentación del Dúo Duck Hunt. 【Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Wii U】Mewtwo Strikes Back!|Presentación de Mewtwo. 【Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Wii U】Lucas Comes Out of Nowhere!|Presentación de Lucas. 【Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Wii U】¡Roy da el golpe de gracia!|Presentación de Roy. 【Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Wii U】 Here comes a new challenger! RYU.|Presentación de Ryu. Super Smash Bros. - Cloud Storms into Battle!|Presentación de Cloud. Super Smash Bros. - Corrin Chooses to Smash!|Presentación de Corrin. Super Smash Bros. – Bayonetta Gets Wicked!|Presentación de Bayonetta. Galería Logo SSB Wii U.png|Logo de la versión de Wii U. Logo SSB 3DS.png|Logo de la versión de Nintendo 3DS. SSB3DS NA Boxart.png|Boxart para la versión de Nintendo 3DS. Caratula de Super Smash Bros. para Wii U.jpg|Boxart para la versión de Wii U. Pantalla de selección de personajes SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pantalla de selección de personajes de Wii U modificada para el E3 2014. Pantalla de selección de escenarios SSB4 (Wii U).png|Pantalla de selección de escenarios de Wii U modificada para el E3 2014. Pantalla de carga de la batalla SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pantalla de carga de Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Pantalla superior del menu SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Pantalla superior del menú de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Menu_principal_de_SSB4_%28Wii_U%29.jpg|Pantalla superior del menú de Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Parte trasera de la portada de la versión de 3Ds.png|Parte trasera del Boxart de la versión de Nintendo 3DS. Rumores [[Archivo:Documento de SSB4.jpg|thumb|Una imagen del documento que inició el rumor de "Super Smash Bros. Universe".]] Varios rumores surgieron respecto al juego, pero ninguno fue confirmado. El primero de ellos fue el que clamaba que el juego se llamaría "Super Smash Bros. Universe", y que tendría interconectividad entre el Nintendo 3DS y el Wii U. Otro rumor establecía que no habría más personajes nuevos de ''F-Zero'' o ''EarthBound''. Poco después, se reveló que el rumor había provenido de una fuente oficial, pero solo para atraer personal para el desarrollo del juego. Este nombre no ha vuelto a ser mencionado.¿Se filtran ideas para nuevo Smash Bros.? (en inglés) Referencias Enlaces externos *Página oficial europea del juego. *Página oficial americana del juego. Véase también |} *